


Lost in the forest

by Vitoria2403



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitoria2403/pseuds/Vitoria2403
Summary: Andrew, Nicky and Aaron go camping and get lost in the forest.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 3





	Lost in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I used the google translator for the most part, if something is wrong, you probably have it, blame it. At first I think it will be just that but if I feel like it I can add some things over time.

Of course we got lost, i'm honestly surprised it took so long to happen.

\- It's this way, I'm sure - Says my cousin, Nicky, Nicholas, as if he hadn't said it three other times and was wrong. Next time Bee, Betsy, my adoptive mother, come up with this "get close to family" thing, i'm going to run away from home, or lock myself in the room, or just say no and ignore the look of disapproval she's sure going to give me, that's a lot better than camping with my cousin and my twin brother and getting lost in the woods.

-You've already said that, Nicky-- - Aaron says, putting my thoughts into words. 

Bee had said that the best way to approach someone is by camping with her, no one except Nicky had agreed to it, but as I, my cousin and brother had a story complicates Bee ignored our protests and sent us here. I think of all of us she is the most determined to try to make us all become a happy family. Sixteen years ago Aaron's mother had twins but decided to stay with only one and put the other, I, in an orphanage, was going back and forth until I was eleven when Bee finally adopted me. We lived in peace, just the two of us, for a while until I got into a fight, and the cop mistook me for this Aaron and now we're here. It doesn't bother me at all that Tilda, Aaron's mother, gave me up for adoption, not least because she had been a horrible mother and beat Aaron often, until she died of an overdose, and Aaron went to live with Nicky, but still seems to have a barrier between us, we are very different, we were raised in different ways and it seems to be too late to create a bond , but does anyone listen to me? No, and that's how we ended up lost in a forest. 

I see, for the third time, an apple tree, we are walking in circles. I'm about to say i'd better take the lead when Nicky screams. 

\- What is it?- Asks Aaron.

\- That bush is moving- Answer me. I'm going to go closer to them, and in fact, there's something in the bush. -Watch out Andrew- Says my cousin and I look at the eyes, it must be a bird or a rabbit at most, missing two steps for me to reach the bush an animal jumps scaring the three of us. The animal stop in front of me and I realize it's an orange cat with stripes. 

\- It's a cat- Says my brother, unnecessarily - What's a cat doing here?

-You must be lost- Says Nicholas approaching the animal- Hi cute, what are you doing here? Where's his owner?- When he's about to catch the cat the animal runs, and obviously to improve my day, Nicky runs after him, making Aaron go after him and me too since in spite of everything would not abandon the two in the middle of the forest, despite being very tempting. 

Nicky follows the cat to an abandoned house, he stops in front of the house but the cat enters.

-An abandoned house, that's amazing- Says Nicholas. The house is two-story, brick, and would be light yellow with probably white windows if it wasn't so dirty. Despite the dirt and the fact that it is abandoned it seems very inviting. Maybe that's the trap.

\- Let's go- I mean- We still have to find our way home, and when we came here we didn't go through any house so we're in the wrong direction. I'm going to go again. 

\- We can't leave, the house is abandoned, if we leave the cat here he's going to starve to death.

\- The house has been abandoned for a long time and the cat is still alive, we can go home. 

What the hell, Andrew. You can't be serious about abandoning a kitten in a place like this. 

I cross my arms and face him.

-I'm not going in.

-Are you afraid?- My brother speaks, for the first time since we found the house.

I look through my eyes, it's not fear, I just doubt nicky would go into this house alone and from what I know little about my brother I think he agrees that it's better to leave the cat, so we'll just turn around and keep looking for the way home. Simple. But I don't care to explain it to Aaron, I just face him. 

Let's get out of here. I mean, i'm not going to do it

No, I'm going to go in and look for the cat if you want to wait here. -Says Nicky coming in and it surprises me, I think that since we met a year ago, it is the first time he shows an ounce of courage, but I do not let the surprise appear in my face and I still have the blank expression slightly bored. 

I approach one of the trees around and sit down, pick up a bottle of water from my backpack, take a few sips and see if there's any sign in this house, so we can call Bee and tell him we're lost and see if she can help. It does not surprise me when I see that there is no signal, of course, it is a typical scene of horror movie, three teenagers lost in the woods find an abandoned house, inside the house can have a murderer or the house can be haunted, anyway ends up with all dead and it is obvious that in these cases never has phone signal. 

-Your phone still has battery?- Says my brother who, unsurprisingly, also did not enter the house. Why haven't you tried calling Bee yet?

I ignore the stomach churuing when I hear Aaron call Betsy bee. When Bee adopted me I didn't trust her at all, since none of my previous experiences had been good, but time was passing and even when I broke a glass or got in trouble at school she didn't give me back to the orphanage or hit me and then I wanted to call her a mother, I wanted to take this next step but I knew I couldn't stand to call her like that and then end up in the orphanage again or hurt and broken, then one day she took me on a walk on a farm of a friend of hers and was stung by a bee, I thought she would gain power from bees like spider man and called her Bee all day and then turned into an inside joke, an affectionate way of calling her, Bee knew it was my way of calling her mother. And now it's weird to see someone else call her that, it's always been something of my own and hers. And now Aaron. It's just weird. Annoying. 

-No signal. I answer.

-Ah- He says and we're silent, I close my eyes and put my back on the tree.

About fifteen minutes later Aaron says, "He's taking too long- When he has no answer he goes on - I'm going to look for him. - I don't care how to answer. 

When about twenty minutes and no sign of the two snitch and I decide to look for them. 

I definitely wasn't worried about them, just annoyed because I wanted to leave soon. If they're dead... They're not dead, because if anything had happened, they'd scream, right? As I step on the door step the wooden floor creaks under my feet and hold a laugh of such cliché that this is. For some reason I feel a shiver going up my body and I feel like I'm being watched, I keep exploring the house but every step I take I feel my body protesting, a voice in my head screaming to come back, to run away, practically i look down the floor running, I feel the sweat forming in the palm of my hand and forehead. When I can't find them anywhere, I go up the stairs at the end of the hall and I feel my heart and accelerate, the voice in my head getting higher, the eyes watching me get closer, the sweat running and everything practically screams for me to run away as fast as possible. I meet Nicky and Aaron as soon as I finish climbing the stairs, my cousin is sitting next to a cardboard box with his head between his legs while holding them muttering something and Aaron next to him shaking him, pale, with his breath trembling and panting, I'm not the only one feeling anything.

-What's going on?- I ask with a surprisingly firm voice despite the terror I'm feeling

\- I-I don't know- He says with a failing voice - I arrived he was like this and there's something... 

I feel my breath accelerate and with the corner of my eye I see someone and when I look back I don't see anyone, my heart accelerates. 

\- We have to get out of here - I mean getting closer and as I get closer I hear what Nicky's mumbling about.

\- We're going to die, she's going to kill us, we're going to die, she's going to kill us... 

I feel another shiver go through my body. I kneel in front of Nicky and raise his face making him look at me 

-Nicky, get up. 

-She's going to kill us, we're going to die, she's going to kill us... 

Aaron kneels next to me 

-Come on, Nicky, let's get out of here.

We insist for another minute and when there's no different reaction. I see someone with the corner of his eye, a woman for sure, but when I look there's no one there. I feel the fear quadrupling and somehow I'm sure she'll kill us. 

I act according to the urgency and punch Nicky. Aaron protests but this causes Nicky to leave wherever he is, he screams but stands panting and trembling and paler than Aaron, we get up too. 

\- Let's get out of here- Says Aaron

Nicky takes the cardboard box next to him and runs away, Aaron goes right behind and I go after them. We keep running after leaving the house and we only stop when we are a considerable distance away and the adrenaline no longer helps, causing us to collapse on the floor of so much tiredness.

Only when our breathing stabilizes we speak again. 

-What was that?

\- I don't know, but I've never been so scared- - Aaron says.

It was pure fear, liquid terror, I only felt something like this once, before I was adopted by Bee...

-What's in the box?-I ask to focus on something else, anything else.

\- The cats- Says Nicky passing me the box. 

-The "cats"?- I have my answer as soon as I see inside the box, in it there is the cat we saw in the forest and two tiny puppies, newborns probably. So it goes through my mind that someone must have abandoned all three because they didn't want to take care of the puppies and I feel the shaking in my stomach again, probably because I know what it's like to be punished just for being born, and I get angry at the person who abandoned them in a place where they would probably die. And it made me think we ended up where we started: Lost in the middle of a forest, only now with three cats i don't know when was the last time they ate. 

Sigh.

-And now?- Question Nicky 

\- I don't know -- - I answer.

-You still have your cell phone, Andrew, see if you have a network now, says Aaron. We're still in the middle of the forest, I doubt it has a net but I still look, and, surprise, it's still without a net.

No, it's not. 

We all sigh at the same time.

-Look on the bright side, in case we have to spend one more night here we have the tent and the sleeping bags and there's still a packet of marshmallows.- - Says my cousin 

-Oh no- Complains Aaron- I can't take marshmallows anymore.

\- Starve to death then- Rebate Nicky.

And before Aaron can say anything, we hear some voices, when we look in her direction we see four boys of our age walking into the forest. 

-Why did I have to come anyway?- Complains a red-haired boy, a little taller than me, with icy blue eyes that I'd never seen and some strange scars on the face of knives and burns? Interesting.

-Stop complaining for a second, Neil, for God's sake- - Says a tall boy with dark hair and green eyes, with a tattoo of a chess piece just below the eye, in the same place where the other boy, Neil, has a burn. Strange. Interesting.

-I don't like camping, Kevin, I told you that, who told you to make me come? Now you're going to have to put up with me. - Says the redhead, Neil, with a smile. 

-What if we go back and leave him?-Says another boy, he has dark hair and gray eyes and it's about Kevin's height and the tattoo of a four under the eye, what's wrong with these people?

-If we do this he wins, Jean- Says Kevin 

\- Understand Kevin, I win anyway - Rebate Neil.

-Let's ask them for help. - Says Nicky, and even though talking to strangers is one of the last things I want, I know we don't have a choice anymore. 

\- Hey, you guys- Scream Nicky and the four of you get scared, it would be funny if I wasn't so tired, they look at us at the same time and stop walking. 

We go to them and when we get close Nicky says, Hi, My name is Nicholas, but can you call me Nicky and this is Aaron and Andrew and we kind of got lost, can you help us? 

-Of course, I'm Jeremy and that's Kevin, Jean and Neil - Jeremy replies smiling, and then simple so the four turn around and follow us out of the woods. I thought they'd just point us in the direction, but I'm not going to complain since if they just did that, we'd probably end up lost again.

Nicky and Jeremy are talking excitedly about what just happened and about the house with a strange energy, just behind Aaron talks to Jean and Kevin about exy. Neil is walking with me in a comfortable silence until he decides to break. 

\- What's in the box?- Asks the redhead.

-Cats. 

-Why did they bring cats camping? 

-We didn't bring it. 

He's going to stop talking when it's obvious I don't want to talk, but he doesn't seem bothered and he's still there for me. When we finally leave the forest we say goodbye and thank you, or rather, Nicky says goodbye and thanks, they exchange the phone numbers, say they go looking for such a house and go back to the forest. I hear them saying something about how they came back could leave Neil behind.

Out of the woods, I get my cell phone and there's a network this time, I call Bee and she comes to get us, and when she comes and sees the cats raises an eyebrow, but it doesn't say anything, like I knew she would. When I get in the car in the front seat next to Bee, and I hear Nicky's explanation of the delay and the cats is when I finally relax and feel safe.


End file.
